This invention relates to tool holders for chucker lathes. Chucker lathes have a tool turret on which a plurality of individual tools can be mounted around the periphery of the tool turret. Each tool is mounted in corresponding tool holder at a corresponding tool holder station, and the tool turret can be rotated to bring any desired tool into operative position to perform a machining operation on a work piece which is held in the lathe's chuck. The turret can also be moved linearly along perpendicular x and z axis to move the tool into the work piece, which is rotating, to make a cut or drill a hole. After a machining operation is performed with one tool, the turret is moved far enough away from the work piece to be rotated, then it is rotated to bring the tool for the next machining operation into operative position. The turret is then moved toward the work piece to perform the next machining operation. This process of rotating the tool turret from tool to tool is repeated until all the machining operations are completed.
The cost of parts which are machined on chucker lathes depends largely on the set up time and the length of time it takes to machine the parts. The principal object of this invention is to provide means for reducing the amount of set up time and machining time required to machine a given part on a chucker lathe.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for increasing the accuracy of parts machined on chucker lathes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.